degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Cassadee Pope
Cassadee Blake Pope is best known as lead singer for the band Hey Monday as well as being a contestant and winner of the third season of NBC's reality show, The Voice, and a country pop solo artist, as result of winning the competition. Along with Pete Wentz, Cassadee guest starred in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. Character History Season 8 In Degrassi Goes Hollywood, while Ellie Nash is walking around L.A. trying to find a store, she runs into Craig Manning, who is hanging out with Cassadee and Fall Out Boy bassist Pete Wentz. Craig introduces the two celebrities to her, and Pete tells Ellie that Craig introduced ketchup chips to him and Cassadee, which they love, and now they can't go on tour without them. Cassadee says the chips are so hard to find, but so worth it. Pete and Cassadee exchange glances when Craig tells Ellie that he has been clean and sober for a year now. She, Craig, and Pete leave shortly afterwards for a sound check. Trivia *She was born in West Palm Beach, Florida. *She is currently dating Rian Dawson, drummer for the band All Time Low. *She has a tattoo of a smiley face on her hand. Cassadee says, “The smiley face was from when we showcased for Columbia and it was on my great grandpa’s birthday. And I used to call him “pappy,” but when I was really young I couldn’t say “pappy” I called him “happy.” And we ended up getting signed, so I know he’s looking after us.” *She also has many tattoos of birds on the side of her arm and she has a tattoo that says BND which represents the first time she toured opening for Fall Out Boy in the tour: Believers Never Die. *Hey Monday has toured with Fall Out Boy, We the Kings, Cobra Starship, All Time Low, This Providence, The Cab, The Friday Night Boys, The Academy Is..., Stereo Skyline, Boys Like Girls. *As a solo artist, she has toured with Stephen Jerzak, Justin Young, Darling Parade, It Boys, Rascal Flatts, The Band Perry, Dean Brody, Tim McGraw and Kip Moore. *She was the Season 3 winner of The Voice. *Hey Monday's song Candles was featured on the FOX Television show, Glee. *YouTube Channel: Hey Monday, Cassadee Pope *This is her twitter Cassadee Pope Gallery HeyMonday 05 3325.jpeg cassadee.jpeg MtvU+Movies+Music+Festival+Philadelphia+TX0QD8FtCLll.jpeg MtvU+Movies+Music+Festival+Philadelphia+oqHox9IHqDFl.jpeg Cassadee-3-cassadee-pope-14355786-500-361.jpeg Cassadee-Pope-cassadee-pope-15281231-480-640.jpeg cassadee-pope-hey-monday--large-msg-126137013587.jpeg heymonday.jpeg Tumblr leogkoo4qa1qg2ydmo1 500.jpeg Heymonday2010.jpeg 5582530247 906152bab9.jpeg CpqvGlgfoq9g9ip0Cp94jPSHo1 250.jpeg Hey+Monday+Mike+Cassadee+Elliot.jpeg Img-thing.jpeg Picture3 display.png Cassadee Pope15.jpeg +Hey+Monday+Kat+Von+Visit+Fuse+uT0HZIyfaeil.jpeg -Cassadee-Pope-ashley-alice-E2-99-A5-15380208-450-300.jpeg Cassadee Pope Picture 16.jpeg Tumblr kqiwfpkJXR1qzff9fo1 500.jpeg Cassadee-pope.jpeg 1241737007716 f.jpeg CassadeePopeByDanielleKepler.jpeg HeyMondayNew-620x400.jpeg h3ymønd@y.jpeg hey-monday-how-you-love-me-now.jpeg cassadee-pope-candles-video.jpeg Cassadee-Pope-cassadee-pope-10094721-456-570.jpg cassadee-pope_50165.jpg cassadee.png Cassadee_Pope_Dance_Still.jpg 23578313.jpg Cassadee Pope.jpg Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 2.02.02 PM.png AequTvVCAAAX4qn.jpg cassadee_pope8.jpg hey_monday1.jpg +Hey+Monday+Kat+Von+Visit+Fuse+uT0HZIyfaeil.jpeg -Cassadee-Pope-ashley-alice-E2-99-A5-15380208-450-300.jpeg 1241737007716 f.jpeg Cassadee-pope-candles-video.jpeg Cassadee.png Screen shot 2011-11-25 at 2.02.02 PM.png Tumblr leogkoo4qa1qg2ydmo1 500.jpeg capture-20150126-012254.png capture-20150126-012423.png capture-20150126-012510.png capture-20150126-012706.png capture-20150126-012857.png capture-20150126-012931.png capture-20150126-013001.png capture-20150126-013035.png capture-20150126-013138.png tumblr_mr0sfx52DK1rjn2n2o1_500.jpg tumblr_mrsr4tgvFs1rvmn2lo1_500.png tumblr_ms5v64cZnq1qasi5to1_500.png tumblr_mtrhs2rbJc1s206s0o1_500.png tumblr_mukhh63DHs1rcng7po1_500.jpg tumblr_mudrxt2IZp1s206s0o1_500.png tumblr_mz9hvpPWNi1s206s0o1_1280.png tumblr_mxrnf8QAkZ1rvhvplo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n2szqfV2q41rvhvplo1_1280.jpg tumblr_n5vxwwD0ss1qbr0kwo1_500.jpg tumblr_n37ulsQfx51qbbj54o1_500.png tumblr_nbvg3mu3EI1qcmdhuo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nbvg3mu3EI1qcmdhuo4_1280.jpg tumblr_nbvg3mu3EI1qcmdhuo5_1280.jpg tumblr_nde2ov8lSH1rv2wf8o1_500.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Celebrity Guest Stars Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Season 8 Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Musician